The Verge
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: Crappy title  A one-shot I wrote a long time ago involving Luna and Fred. Fred turns up at Dobby's funeral, injured and Luna can't let him die. Not Fred...


**I just found this in a bunch of old documents! It's interesting! A friend of mine and I used t play a game where we would give each other a pairing and a one-sentence senario and one hour and see what we came up with! This is the result of her giving me Luna and Fred :P **

**I wrote it a long time ago, so I'm mainly posting it because it's funny to me that it even exists! :P**

**(I know I write glee now, but Harry Potter will always be my first love :P - And what led me to Darren in the first place :P )**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna were all grouped around the tiny mound of dirt. Luna looked out towards the sea and the breeze blew her long blonde hair in her face. The hair whipped her in the eyes and she could feel tears forming to match the tears in the other's eyes.

"Oh is your hair whipping you in the face too? Is that why you're crying, Ron?" She asked loudly, and Ron hurriedly wiped his face and made a loud manly-sounding cough.

There was a loud POP behind them at this point and a redheaded, freckle-faced man spoke up, "Oh we all believe your manliness Ronnikins , is that noise really necessary?"

"Fred!" shouted Ron, and the four of them set on him with hugs and exclamations. Luna somehow found herself pressed against his chest while the other four towered over her, patting each other on the back and greeting each other loudly. Forgotten in the midst, Luna merely hung close to his warm torso as he blocked her from the cold wind. Harry pressed in behind her as he clapped a hand around Fred's back. Luna couldn't move, pressed between the two of them and found herself suddenly very conscious of her hands. What should she do with them? Should she wind them around his waist? Keep them stiffly at her side? She settled for laying them against his chest. She almost gasped. She had always thought of the twins as kind of scrawny. Tall, gangly humorous distractions. Nothing more. So when had Fred gotten these muscles? He didn't look any different, but under his shirt he was hard and strong. He was protecting her from the wind, but she felt like he could protect her from anything. She ran her fingers over his chest absent-mindedly and found a rip in the fabric.

It was damp.

Luna pulled her fingers away and could feel the wetness on her fingers.

"Fred?" she whispered and looked up at him with terrified eyes. The crowd parted and Luna felt strangely on show as she stayed close to Fred. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt quite comforted as he smiled at her. Until the smile turned into a grimace and the hug became quite heavy as he leant on her a little.

"Fred!" she shrieked, "He's hurt! Hermione!" In a trice Hermione had moved quickly, her pale expression even paler as she watched Luna struggling to hold Fred up. "What happened, Fred?" Luna insisted as he closed his eyes. "Wake UP!" she screamed, slapping him about the face. Fred jerked his head groggily and looked dizzily at Luna. Her breath caught in her throat as he stared into her eyes, "You're pretty", he giggled and tried to raise a hand to touch her hair. The movement sent Luna off balance and the two toppled onto the grass, Fred landing heavily on top of her. Luna could feel herself being pushed into the sand and began to panic when Fred's forehead touched hers and she felt the weight of his skull. "Fred! Open your eyes, Fred! Hermione, help!"

Hermione was pale, she had been through a lot at the manor, but so had Luna, and she was frustrated with everyone just standing around! She managed to roll Fred off her, and snatch Harry's wand from his back pocket as he knelt down to help her. "What's the incantation, Hermione?" Luna demanded, angrily.

"I can't remember!" Hermione whispered, "Oh my God, I can't remember anything!" Hermione sank to the ground and Ron made to steady her.

Luna racked her brain quickly, "Okay, Fred", she whispered to his closed eyes. He could have been sleeping.

"What are you doing, Luna?" Harry demanded as he felt for his wand and realised that she had Draco's wand that he had stolen.

"This." She muttered determinedly.

"EPISKEY!"

Luna watched the hole in Fred's chest begin to heal over a little.

"EPISKEY, EPISKEY, EIPISKEY!" She shouted jabbing the wand at the wound.

The bleeding ceased. Then the blood began to congeal. And within seconds there was merely a scab where Fred had been bleeding.

But he wasn't awake.

Luna was shaking him, patting his face, shouting, but he still wasn't awake.

"Harry, why isn't he waking up?" Luna was panicking.

Harry snatched the wand back. "Don't panic. Try this" he said. "Ennervate!" he said loudly.

Nothing.

Luna closed her eyes. She had killed him. She hadn't been quick enough. It hadn't been the right spell. She had a horrifying moment where she was nine years old and screaming and shaking her mother on the floor. And now here was another one she hadn't saved.

Luna's hair fell in a curtain around her face as the tears began to fall. Someone brushed the hair aside.

"Just go away, Harry," she murmured. "Tell Ron I'm sorry."

She felt him get up and leave beside her. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks. She could feel them dripping on her legs and she began to realise that she was still straddling Fred's waist. She wiped her eyes and began to get up.

But someone grabbed her wrists.

She shrieked.

Fred was staring at her.

He was actually staring at her.

Luna shrieked again, and threw her arms around him.

"Fred! Oh, I thought you'd..." she spoke into his neck.

"Luna."

She never wanted to let him go. She couldn't believe the luck.

"Luna." Fred said again.

She hugged him tighter.

His hands closed tightly around her arms and he lifter her up like a child so that he could look at her.

His brown eyes were glittery, and he brushed her hair back from her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I must be crushing you!" she gasped, dragging her eyes away and making to move again. He didn't let her go.

"Luna." He said firmly.

She looked at him worriedly. She knew she could be a little odd. Maybe she had crossed some kind of line here, but she was just so relieved to see him awake.

Fred watched her face get worried and her eyes glaze over. "Luna?" he said.

She came back to him, her eyes back on his. He reached up and pulled her down with his hand gently around her neck.

"Thankyou." He whispered.

He ran his hand through her hair, and she was very aware of how close he had brought her. His hand was still around her neck. His fingers were playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. Luna could feel her spine tingling involuntarily at the touch. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, but it wasn't from the breeze blowing over them.

Fred was just watching her. Playing with her hair, twisting it around his fingers. Luna didn't know how to behave now. She knew what she wanted, but she wasn't familiar enough with Fred to know whether he was merely concussed or if this was something more. He pulled a lock of her long, white-blonde hair and brought the hair to his lips.

Luna quivered. She couldn't even feel her hair. But she watched it as he ran it across the stubble on his top lip. The silky blonde strands were contrasting so starkly with the orange stubble. It made her feel more feminine than she ever had before. She watched as he planted a kiss on her hair.

"Fred?" Luna whispered so quietly she could barely hear it herself. "What?" he whispered back, grinning. "What are we doing?" she asked quietly, lowering her eyes, blushing a little when her eyes fell on his Adams apple.

"Well I'm obviously not doing it right if you're at all confused!" Fred laughed quietly. She could feel his chest rumbling as he spoke.

He pulled her a little closer to his face. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. He smelt woody and safe. She wriggled in his arms a little. Their noses bumped. Fred laughed softly. "What do you reckon, Luna?" She smiled at him. He pulled a few strands of her hair out of his mouth and moved up quickly, searching for her lips. Luna merely lay there stunned for a moment. Then she kissed him back, frantically. She kissed him like it was her last moment to breathe, and Fred was her oxygen. Her tongue met his and she could taste him. She could feel his body beneath her and his hands were winding around her. One hand was in her hair at her neck and the other was sliding down her waist. Luna moved against him, and his hand was on her zipper.

Luna was so entranced she didn't even notice a loud noise behind her.

"I'm sorry... Have I missed something? I wasn't expecting a floor show!" George grinned at them as they lay in the sand and grass, entwined.

**I didn't edit it :P Have no idea if there's typos :P Whaddya think? :P**


End file.
